


Alpha 第二章

by Eurus21



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus21/pseuds/Eurus21
Summary: NCT同人文诺俊、泰昀





	Alpha 第二章

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
OOC

第二章

每年世界各国都在不断修改本国的Omega保护法，但无论怎么改都消除不了这个社会对Omega的偏见。

就像这律法，永远是《xx Omega保护法》，而不是《ABO平等法》。

你如果上街对AB进行采访，百分之六十的Alpha的言语中还是透露着Omega就是Alpha的所有物的观念，百分之四十的Beta仍旧在抱怨着自己Omega同事身体娇弱，扛不住工作压力导致自己工作加倍。

所以就算医疗在不断地进步，Omega这个群体在各行各业努力凭借自己的毅力和先进的科技去战胜自身的弱点，也始终无法让AB歧视O的鄙视链消除。

这种现象在娱乐圈更甚。

公司是不会好好规划Omega的未来，连个好资源都不肯给，毕竟Omega最后还是跟着Alpha回归家庭；

Omega只有那貌美的皮囊公司只会浪费Omega的青春。

身边的Alpha的队员和圈内的人都在觊觎着Omega。

团队没出逼大众只会认为是Omega拖的后腿。

像钱锟，明明也是NCT首批公开的成员之一，却因为分化成为了Omega，出道就被一拖再拖。

像黄仁俊，总是被公司打着Omega需要好好保护的幌子，不断地减少他的镜头，不给资源，减少工作。

但他们是爱豆啊，不让出道，不给镜头，就跟谋杀他们没有区别。

董思成无数次从梦中惊醒的时候，都在庆幸自己从一开始就伪装成Beta，哪怕后面好几次差点暴露了，也有Alpha队友的临时标记，Alpha的信息素覆盖了董思成自身Omega的味道，帮他掩护，虽然后续被李泰容强行彻底标记后没法再遮遮掩掩了，但前期的伪装还是帮助他顺利出道了。

NCT初代的18名成员里，只有三个Omega，还偏偏都是天朝成员。

不同于董思成这种一开始就找到Alpha帮忙，黄仁俊和钱锟是分化的那刻就彻底暴露了，而且还都是闹得全公司皆知的那种。

董思成私下没人可说，只能逮着钟辰乐这个未成年时候被所有人判定是O结果却分化成A的人吐槽：“你说，如果当初那两人听我的，说不定就没后面那些事儿了。”

“别了，思成哥，都过去那么久了，你也就别想这些了哈。”

彼时钟小少爷已经在国内开了个自己的工作室，可以说是混得风生水起。

当然董思成也不差，给李泰容生了宝宝后，并没有受到家庭的束缚，反而是李泰容转了幕后，除了给公司作词作曲外，还在中韩各开了个餐厅，当起老板，照顾着他们儿子的同时还全力支持董思成的演艺事业。

“怎么着，我连想想都不行吗？”被弟弟给怼了，董思成有点小小的不爽。

除了李泰容，谁都不知道董思成内心对黄仁俊和钱锟的愧疚感到底有多深，特别是对黄仁俊。事情刚发生的那几年，除了那几个当事人，董思成也一点都不好过，只能没日没夜地靠工作来麻痹自己。

“但是想也没有用啊哥~这世上就没有如果。”

钟辰乐早已经不是那个躲在哥哥们羽翼下的小奶团了。可能因为从小的经历，让他看事情比哥哥们还要通达。当然家庭背景也是他的助力，测验单上说分化为Omega的可能性比较大，他也没有三个Omega哥哥那样苦恼，大不了解约回国自己出专辑呗，结果最后成年分化成Alpha的时候，虽然有些出乎意料，但也没多大起大落，就是开心以后更自由了！

无拘无束的小少爷和哥哥们不一样，他不像钱锟那样瞻前顾后，也不像董思成一直困于黄仁俊的事情，更没有黄旭熙那样处心积虑去抢别人Omega。

他没有那些约束，没有哥哥们想得杂，也没有朴志晟在李帝努和罗渽民之间飘忽不定的纠结，他从始至终都是黄仁俊这边的！

不需要分辨对错，能让黄仁俊开心那就是好的，黄仁俊做出的决定他坦然接受，需要自己的帮忙他就倾囊相助，就像他刚来这个公司的时候，黄仁俊对他伸出的那只手一样。

李帝努和黄仁俊离开的那天，是他送两个人离开的，瞒着所有人，机票签证等等一切都是他安排妥当的。

那又是一个冬天，韩国的冬天不像上海那样冻到人骨头都在发颤，甚至因为大太阳让钟辰乐涌出些困意，坐在副驾驶上打了个大哈欠，透过后视镜看到后座的李帝努和黄仁俊抱着刚出生的孩子相偎在一起。

矫情点说，刹那间钟小少爷有点触动，他这个年纪处在这个环境里并不懂得什么是爱情，会帮他两出走也只不过是帮黄仁俊罢了。但在车上的那一刻，他觉得他撞见了这世上最浪漫的一件事——

李帝努断掉了所有的后路换一个共度余生的黄仁俊；而黄仁俊回应了他的一腔孤勇：只要和你在一起，无论去哪里。

他送两人走的时候没有多少担忧和顾虑，但回来的时候碰到朴志晟捏着本黄仁俊经常看的书籍正翻着甚至鼻头有点红他就瞬间头大了。

没等钟辰乐找到什么借口，朴志晟就率先开了口，还带了点颤音，明摆着刚哭过没多久：“我还没有说再见，你就把他们送走了。”

朴志晟并没有把气撒在钟辰乐身上，虽然他不理解为什么一定要离开，但他的亲故他的哥哥们觉得这是最好的方法，那就算再悲伤他也会祝福的。

“书上说，这世上所有的相聚都是以离别结束的。”

“嗯。”

“书上还说，冬天是个悲伤的季节，因为所有的离别都是在冬季！”

“嗯嗯。”其实钟辰乐也搞不懂朴志晟一个大A为什么老喜欢跟着黄仁俊看些多愁善感的东西，不过这样挺好的，别跟那些脑子都是肮脏玩意的A学坏。

“辰乐，你是不是也要走了？”

“辰乐就算你再也不回来了，你也要记得我是你最好的朋友啊！”

“我很喜欢、最喜欢冬天了，哪怕离别，我也会期待着冬天过后的每一个季节里，我们能够再次相见！辰乐！我们肯定还能再见的吧！”

“这还用说嘛！韩国和天朝那么近，你干啥搞的生死别离似的，你想我了吱我一声，哥给你包机票来上海玩！”

“还要、还要包吃包住！”

“废话，难道我还能让你住大街不成？”

为了给哭的不成样子的朴志晟一点面子，钟辰乐没有盯着他那糗样，一只手拍拍了忙内的背安抚他，一只手插着裤兜，看向窗外，映入他眼帘的是首尔漫天漫地的雪白，亦如那年那事的开端……

那年冬，首尔已经陆续下了一个月的雪。

NCT116分队在结束天朝行程后，全部返回首尔，在各自的宿舍里呆着。

“喂？哟波塞哟？Hello？”

一通电话打断了董思成和郑在玹在线游戏。

自打从天朝回来，董思成已经窝在127宿舍好几天了，虽然现在他的宿舍老早不在这里了，但他还是窝在李泰容的房间里，韩国成员趁着放假都回了各自的家，中本悠太向公司打了报告回大阪过年，李泰容叮嘱董思成记得吃饭第二天就来陪他后也回了家。所以现在整个宿舍里也就董思成一个人。

“思成哥，我是渽民，哥，仁俊人有点不舒服你能过来帮我看看他吗？我们宿舍成员都回家了，我这里也需要陪妈妈去外公家一趟，就今天一天麻烦你帮忙照看下好吗？”

电话那头传来的迷人磁性的低音炮的主人——罗渽民，董思成最喜欢的弟弟黄仁俊的Alpha，虽然现在只是临时标记，但离完全标记也不远了，就等黄仁俊的第一次发情期的到来。

董思成对这个梦队的弟弟其实了解不够多，不过这个孩子对仁俊很好，现在又是仁俊的正牌男友，所以他对这个孩子也挺有好感的。

“行啊，没事，我也是闲着，你去陪你妈妈吧，我反正也没有活动，可以在你们宿舍多待几天陪着仁俊。”

一边电话还没有挂，一边笔记本上传来郑在玹的语音：“怎么了？你那里怎么突然断了？”

董思成正从被窝里爬起来，打开衣柜里顺手拎了几件衣服塞进双肩包，“在玹啊，是渽民打电话给我说仁俊病了，他有事要离开我去他们宿舍陪仁俊，等空了再约你打游戏，我先下了！”

“渽民？渽民还在吗？没挂吧？”收拾好东西，一边询问罗渽民，一边不忘给李泰容发信息让他明天不用特意过来陪他了。

“嗯，在的，思成哥。”

“好的好的，仁俊怎么样？还好不？”

“仁俊发烧了，全身没有力气，躺在床上呢，可能是被最近的天气给害的，哥你也知道，仁俊体质差，比较容易生病。”

别说，黄仁俊这体质还真的是出奇的差，天热了要中暑，天冷了就要感冒，比天气预报都来得准。

“成，那你先收拾收拾回家吧，我马上就过来了。”

“好的，谢谢哥了。哥，我给仁俊煮了粥，你到时候微波炉加热下就好，还有仁俊不能吃XXXX和XXX药，他会过敏，然后……”

“等下！渽民，哥我会好好照顾仁俊的，你就放心回你的家吧！哥这就出发过了哈！”  
董思成赶紧打断了罗渽民的话，别看这个弟弟平常寡言寡欲，就一直站在仁俊身后，但只要碰到仁俊的事情，就变成一个老妈子，辰乐都不知道在天朝line里吐槽多少次了，董思成也因为几次带黄仁俊玩游戏、胡吃胡喝，切身感受过罗渽民的唠叨能力。

“诶，大黄啊！我看你不是还挺有精神的嘛~”

董思成冒着大雪赶到梦队宿舍的时候，罗渽民已经不在了。只有黄仁俊坐在客厅的餐桌上，一小口一小口地喝着粥。

“哥，渽民就是瞎担心，就是有点发热，没有什么大问题的！”

黄仁俊看见董思成进门，双眼都瞬间发亮了，又黑又大的眼瞳直盯着董思成的左右手，可惜怎么看董思成都是双手空空地过来的。

“哥，你怎么没给我带吃的~”

虽然嘴上说着自己不会撒娇，但黄仁俊真的是那种无意识地和身边的人撒着娇的Omega。

“你觉得我敢带吗？被你家渽民知道，我怕！”董思成的唯二爱好，一是打游戏，另外一个就是吃美食，而且特别喜欢带着人吃。

董思成、黄仁俊，两个都是那种怎么吃都不会发胖的人，两人结伴在一起经常性胡天胡地地乱吃一通。董思成是没事，肠胃健康得很，但黄仁俊不一样了，本来就是发育不完善的Omega，身体素质不过关，每次和董思成外面吃好回去不是拉肚子就是呕吐到只剩胃酸，这也就导致他的Alpha特别地小心翼翼。

“大黄啊，李医生给你配的药你是不是都吃光了？”

把喝完粥的黄仁俊赶回床上，董思成顺便帮忙打扫了下他的房间。看见桌上的药盒都空了，才想起来问一句。

“嗯。”黄仁俊靠在床上，看了眼董思成手上拿着的空了的药盒，不敢告诉董思成，药其实全被他给扔了。

“那等你明天人舒服点了，我陪你去李医生那里配药呗~”

“思成哥，我能不吃这药了吗？”

“说啥呢，大黄！你还想不想变成正常的Omega了？”

黄仁俊是个Omega，但却是个残疾的Omega。


End file.
